In recent time, online gaming has acquired an important place in an entertainment industry. Typically, a player performs one or more activities on a gaming apparatus to win an online game in a single player or a multiplayer mode. Further, a gaming establishment is configured to promote multiplayer mode wherein multiple players participate as team members of a team and perform activities in a collaborative manner to defeat an opponent team. Furthermore, the online game may comprise a skill-based game and a wager based game.
Generally, in the wager based game, the player places a wager on an outcome of the game. In such games the outcome of the game is uncertain. On the other hand, in the skill-based games, the player may determine the outcome of the game by using his/her physical or mental skills. The gaming establishment provides the benefits including monetary or financial gains to the player when he/she wins the game.
However, there exist certain limitations associated with providing aforementioned the benefits to the player associated with the online game. The online games very often involve fraudulence activities in various forms. For example, players may use an autonomous program (for example, such as bots) which can interact with the online game. Such autonomous programs are designed to behave like a player. Furthermore, such autonomous programs can apply perfect or nearly perfect strategies to determine the outcome of the online game and thereby attain the monetary or financial gains. To overcome the aforesaid limitation, most of the online games use computer programs or systems, such as captcha, intended to distinguish human from machine input. However, the bots generally bypass such computer programs using several techniques such as optical character recognition and machine learning.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with determining the type of the player associated with the online game.